Hard Not to Stare
by TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: Class 1-A go to an ice rink for winter break. Katsuki learns Izuku cannot skate, which irritates him. Katsuki teaches Izuku to skate but gets irritated at his failures except for the very last one.


Katsuki Bakugo was not one for ice skating, those who knew him would agree. However, it had been decided the week before that Class 1-A would go on a field trip to a nearby skating rink. Blonde brows remained furrowed as their eyes angerly watched buildings and vehicles pass. Out of the corner of his eye, Katsuki caught sight of _Deku_ ; who looked to be on a whole new level of nervous. The blonde pushed it from his mind with a grunt, before he zoned out. Time flew passed before he realized it.

The Ice Rink was barely colder inside than it had been outside. Regardless, many of the students tried to pull their coats closer to their bodies, minus Shoto and Katsuki. The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the skate rental counter. Again _Deku_ was in his sight as he hesitantly accepted the skates handed to him.

Izuku's hands nervously tied the skates on his feet. He had never been ice skating before; hell, he had never even gone rollerblading. The green-haired boy's stomach clenched as his thoughts overreacted.

'W-what if I injure myself, or someone else? What if I fall and everyone laughs? Why couldn't we have gone sledding instead!? I could have bought the new All-Might sled!' Izuku thought in a flurry. A hand on his shoulder made the boy jumped out of his skin, which made his messy hair stand on end comically.

"Let's go Midoriya," the calm voice of Shoto said. Izuku took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Right, I'll be right out," Izuku said, "I'm just going to make sure my skates are tight enough." Shoto nodded before he effortlessly glided onto the ice. After checking his skates once more, Izuku shakily stood. Shaky steps wobbled as the skates made contact with the rubber mats like stilts. Izuku hurridly shot his arms out to the side, in hopes he would keep on his feet. Izuku felt little ridges on the bottom of the skates, which made him nearly trip as his mind got preoccupied with the fact. A few girls giggled nearby, but the green-haired boy had been too nervous to take a glance at what they were doing.

Eventually, Izuku made it to the ice and took a hesitant step on to the slippery surface. Ankles wobbled and shook the edge of the boot into the legs. Izuku quickly grabbed the wall of the rink as he glided on the ice a short distance. Over the next several minutes, Izuku walked across the ice while keeping an ironclad grip on the wall.

Katsuki glared in _Deku's_ direction as he watched as the boy walked on the ice, while he clung to the wall. The explosive hero in training complied with the urge to help Izuku, for whatever reason. The kish of his skates was heard long before his thoughts.

' _Deku_ can't say I never did anything for him now.'

"Hey Bakugo, where are you headed?" Eijiro asked. Katsuki waved his hand at the redhead dismissively.

"To _Deku_! His skating is pissing me off!" Eijiro's eyes widened did he just hear the blonde correctly.

" _Deku!_ " Katsuki shouted. Many of their classmates turned to look at the two boys.

"K-Kaa-chan! What do you need?" Izuku stuttered as he teetered to a stop. Katsuki curled his fingers before mini explosions erupted.

"Stop clinging to the wall!" Katsuki shouted, "It's pissing me off!" Deku quickly released the wall and began to glide forward. His arms flapped around like airplane propellers. The unsteadiness generated by the motion caused a tumble. Katsuki angerly hoisted _Deku_ up by the arm, before he shoved the boy forward. Izuku tried to keep his legs as steady as possible, trying to get used to the friction of the ice but fate had other plans. Not long after he gained momentum, the green-haired boy fell onto his butt; it stung momentarily.

Various classmates watched in wonder as Katsuki picked Deku back up, and aggressively gave him instructions. They all shared an unspoken thought, _let's leave them be_.

Izuku walked on his skates like a penguin, a few people laughed like they witnessed a circus act. He stopped caring at that point, he just wanted to get better. Green eyes kept a steady gaze forward, even as the body they were in teetered.

" _Deku!_ Push off the ice, and glide!" Katsuki said. His eyebrows pinched together as his eyes flared with anger. Izuku leaned on his left foot like Katsuki instructed before, then with his right, pushed outward in a diagonal direction. He propelled forward, his arms flailed as he lost control. As the action was attempted again, Izuku found himself with a view of the ceiling.

Izuku did not have time to stand back up on his own, as Katsuki jerked him up. The green-haired boy rubbed his shoulder as he glanced at his rival. The blonde glared at the wall, probably lost in thought. The way Katsuki's red iris' darted momentarily before they remained fixed in one spot for a small amount of time before the process begun again.

'Honestly, that's kinda cute,' Izuku thought before he caught himself, 'It's just a stupid habit, that's all.' A group of girls gave the two boys odd looks; one was off in space, while the other was muttering 'stupid habit.'

Katsuki watched Deku from the corner of his eye, a smirk tugged a corner of his mouth. _That damn Deku just had to be annoyingly cute with his habit._ The blonde's face pulled together, he would not believe he just thought that. Deku persisted in failing, and Katsuki planned to prevent that from continuing.

A warm, clammy hand wrapped around Izuku's and pulled it away from his face. The green-haired boy jumped before he craned his head towards his hand. Entwined with his hand was... Katsuki's! Izuku felt a little sweaty himself, he never expected Katsuki would hold his hand; though it caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. The blonde just ignored the other boy's nervous stutter and begun to slide on the ice, dragging _Deku_ with him.

Izuku felt a rush flow through his veins as he was steady on the ice thanks to Katsuki. He'd never admit it of course, but it felt really nerve-racking, but also enjoyable and magnificent. Like the first time, he walked home by himself or learned to ride a bike.

'What am I thinking?! I can't have a crush on Kaa-chan! I mean I do look forward to seeing him, and his safety means everything to me,' Izuku thought, 'That's just because we were, and still are childhood friends!' Izuku's thoughts kept the parts of his brain that were not focusing on skating. His heart continued to defy his brain, while his heart fluttered with each squeeze of Katsuki's hand.

Izuku's body was finally relaxed, and skating was much simpler than it was before. He had to thank Kaa-chan later, even if he shouted at him. A cheerful smile lifted _Deku's_ mouth, Katsuki froze in place a moment as his blood had; nobody made him feel that way before.

"It's time to leave, everybody!" Present Mic's voice boomed. Katsuki led _Deku_ to the rubber mats area, still holding his hand; though he had to be careful not to activate his quirk. Red eyes darted to the side to catch a view of their favourite site briefly. Izuku's eyes met Katsuki's, and he stiffened. The blonde turned partially before Izuku began to fall.

Katsuki's eyes shut before he hit the ice, a dull ache settled in his back as a weight fell onto him. Red eyes opened to a view of curly green hair, followed by a pale freckled face. Red and green shimmered as they gazed into each other. Before either Katsuki or Izuku realized it, Katsuki leaned up and placed his lips on Izuku's. His eyes widened before submitting to the hard kiss. Hearts sped up and produced heat. Spice danced as passion built like a flame in a forest. The world faded around them as Katsuki's hands drifted to Izuku's hips; it settled there and pulled him closer. Izuku pulled on the blonde's jacket in an attempt to get closer yet.

"Finally!" Eijiro shouted. Izuku jerked up but was held down by Katsuki. The explosive boy leaned forward and placed his mouth near Deku's ear.

"Let's continue this later," Katsuki whispered, "Izuku."

'You make it hard not to stare,' Katsuki thought as he watched the green-haired boy awkwardly covered his bright red face with his arms.


End file.
